


Make Your World In Its Light

by Stonewoodgelfling



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jen is a lovable idiot, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, i suck at summaries, no editing we die like men, wrote this at like 3am so it's bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonewoodgelfling/pseuds/Stonewoodgelfling
Summary: Couple of drabbles that take place after the end of the film
Relationships: Jen/Kira (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Make Your World In Its Light

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this but there isn't a lot of Jen/Kira fics so I've decided to be the change I want to see in the world

Jen stood alone in the shadows of the crystal castle, it’s narrow corridors stretched out before him, he made his way to each chamber, inspecting every one.   
As a childling he had often wondered what the castle would look like, the mystics had told him of the skeksis’ evils and it had made him curious. What did evil look like? Did it have a face?   
The mystics could not give him an answer, only that evil was the absence of kindness, the absence of love. Looking around at the abandoned relics of the skeksis, Jen understood what they had meant.   
There was no love or kindness here, only shiny trinkets and velvet sheets, all monuments to the skeksis’ greed and vanity.

  
The podlings had shown him around the castle, given him food from the kitchens and made the beds so that he could sleep. But Jen couldn’t stay here, even with the skeksis gone their influence still lingered. It was there in the worn-down tapestry of the walls, in the crumbled bodies of the garthim.   
Jen saw it in the eyes of the liberated podlings, in the scar along Kira’s back, even in his own reflection.  
The Urskeks had told them to make the world in their light, but Jen didn’t even know where to start, the legacy of the Skeksis had tainted the castle, everywhere he went he could sense them still.  
Walking down the corridors he was afraid of his own shadow, terrified that a skeksis might jump out at any moment.

He couldn’t stay here, not alone at least. But Kira would go back to her pod village, Ydra had been saved and she would want to be with her family.   
Jen didn’t have that any more, the mystics had ascended along with the skeksis and Jen had nowhere to go. He did not know how to make this place his home but he did not feel he had much of a choice.

  
Jen made himself a bed on the ground in the throne room, he couldn’t sleep in the beds knowing the skeksis had been there only hours ago, the idea both repulsed and terrified him. The podlings had looked at him strangely when they passed, whispered things amongst themselves. Jen wished more than ever he could speak their language, to at least have some company.  
He drifted off to sleep, the sound of the podlings shuffling through the castle fading out into nothingness.

  
That night Jen dreamt of darkness and from that darkness, a pair of garthim eyes emerged, their talons reached out to grab him. Jen felt the air leave his lungs, he clawed at the empty space around, trying to get away.  
He felt something touch his arm and he was startled awake.

  
“Jen,” Kira shook him gently. “Jen wake up”

  
Jen opened his eyes. “Kira?”

  
“Can I sleep with you?” She asked. “The beds in the podling chambers are too small for gelfling”

  
Jen nodded and moved over to give her more space, he had only made the bed for one, but they would have to make do. Kira snuggled in close and Jen relaxed, the feeling of being close to another gelfling giving him comfort, it was a nice reminder he wasn’t alone in the world. Kira was so warm, it was strange, how only a few hours ago she was in his arms just like this, lifeless and cold. They hadn’t talked about what happened since then, Jen had been so preoccupied with himself he had never considered how Kira might feel. This castle was her prison as much as it was his, but Kira had the podlings, she could go back home. Jen wouldn’t deny her that because of his own selfish feelings.

  
When the Urskeks had returned her Jen had seen their whole life stretched out before him, clear as day, but now all he had was doubts.

  
“Do you ever get scared?” Kira asked, breaking the silence. “That the skeksis will come back, that they’re waiting around the corner”

  
Jen nodded. “I don’t know what to do now” he admitted. “I don’t know how to make the world, I barely understand most of it”

  
Kira laughed. “Don’t worry, Jen, I will be right beside you to help you”

  
“You’re staying here?” Jen asked, hopeful.

  
“Of course,” said Kira. “We’re part of each now, like the Urskeks said”

  
Jen blushed. “Yes, right, that”

  
Kira pressed her forehead against his. “Together, we’ll heal Thra and make a new world”

  
Jen felt a new sense of hope fill him. They would make this their home, together. He would tear down everything the skeksis had built and in its place, he would put all his love for her.  
He drifted off back to sleep, limbs tangled with hers, listening to the steady beat of her heart.


End file.
